Miyuki's torture
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Miyuki was just a new recruit for the Sound. Her stupid team-mates think Kabuto won't get them back for pranking him. One of them got it good.    And now Miyuki's taken the heat and Kabuto might end up tormenting her.    First Naruto story.


Miyuki's torture._

Their holding cells were clean and sterile. They were only allowed to drink water.

It was perfect choice considering who would be soon either A. Killing them. Or B. Tormenting them for pissing him off.

Miyuki Suzuki really regrets taking the heat for Nakada. That girl always seems to prank Kabuto but it was either her or Zakuro to save her butt after her first time in the holding cells then the operating room.

He appears dressed in white surgical scrubs. She has to admit he looks pretty damn good in them.

He flicks a silver hair out of his eyes as he examines them with his eyes. He passes several before stopping in front of Miyuki's cell.

The new Sound nin gulps audibly. He smiles gently. It reassures her slightly. Maybe she was only getting the holding cell? "Miyuki-chan." He says with a slight smirk as he unlocks it and enters her holding cell.

She has been chained to the wall due to her jutsu and special abilities of lock picking. If she was kept high up off the ground and her hands held far apart from her head, she could not get a hair pin.

He unlocks her left hand first. It's raw around her wrist and she hisses as he rubs it. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet." He smirks as he unlocks her right hand next. He reaches forward and pats her head as if she was a child. Which if she was right, Kabuto was either nineteen or twenty. At the oldest twenty one. She guesses its fair since she's only fifteen years old.

But as he begins, leading her out of the cell she suspects that he's going to be cutting her open tonight.

If the fact he has a death grip on her shoulder is any indication.

She enters the operating room as he looks the door behind them. She turns around and runs for the door trying to unlock it. Her headband was her hidden stash of lock picking tools.

But as she reaches for one she finds her headband gone. She gulps again and looks behind her.

Kabuto is standing there in the eerie fluorescent lights. And she has to admit he looks even better. He wears a slightly amused expression and is holding her headband.

She reaches up and finds it gone from her burgundy hair. And she gulps again. "I'm so screwed aren't I?" She asks. She inwardly prays that he has mercy for her.

The next thing she knows she's unconscious.

When Miyuki awakens she gasps in pain immediately. She was strapped to the operating table, and Kabuto had began making the first incision.

"Not having fun are you?" He smiles at her. And she glares then winces in pain again.

This is not going to be pretty. She closes her eyes but finds that she wants to look. She does and regrets it.

He's cut open her abdomen and blood is slowly being drained with the drain. She feels all the blood in her face going straight to her heart which is beating faster then it had the day before when she had been locked in her cell. "Why?" She gasps in pain again as he pulls on either her liver or her stomach.

"Because bad little girls like you should be punished." He says with malice in his voice as he smiles at her. The smile is reassuring but his eyes hold the clinical coldness that can only belong to Kabuto.

She whimpers. Miyuki considers herself tough but even this was draining her mettle.

He then reaches for a tool on the trey near her head and the blood on his glove splashes a bit on her cheek. She fights the urge to retch and vomit the lunch from the previous day. "I noticed your appendix seems a bit...Inflamed. Best to nip this in the bud." He flashes those perfect white teeth of his and she melts on the inside. Even when he was being horribly evil he was cute!

"Please...Be gentle." She could only think to retort with. Only to scream in pain moments later as the medical scissors cut into the doomed organ.

"." She screams/chants as he finishes the sudden appendectomy.

He smirks at her. "Will you stop taking the blame for Nakada-chan?" Her eyes widen.

"You knew?" She whispered.

He nods. "Yes. I did. She has a knack for getting her friends in trouble. Don't worry. Next time it will be Zakuro-chan.."

She wants to punch him. "Leave my friends alone." She hissed. "You scarred Nakada-chan enough. Zakuro doesn't need a scar too." He merely slaps her. She doesn't feel it.

"Respect the man who is literally holding your life in his hands." He snaps.

She passes out from blood loss.

-Hours later-

When Miyuki awakens she hears Zakuro thanking the gods that she was waking up. "Zaku-chan?" She whispers opening her eyes slightly.

Her two team-mates and her friends were quiet as they looked to her. Zakuro hugged her carefully minding the closed wound.

"I am so sorry!" 

"No...I brought it on myself." She grins faintly. "I got to see that man in white. Gosh that is so his color." She giggles slightly.

"Your so crushing on him." Nakada says teasingly.

"Yeah...Well you would too if you spent hours with him like I did."

"I had to before, you and it scarred me for life instead of making me fall for him." Nakada retorts.

Weeks later she's again dragged towards that fateful room. This time to have the stitches removed. And she's grateful he numbed the area this time.

He may be a psycho

But she is falling for him.


End file.
